


Grin And Bare It

by Suzie_Shooter



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Awkward Boners, Beaches, Come Shot, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Public Nudity, Semi-Public Sex, nudist beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: Alex is undercover on a nudist beach. When the nice man next to him offers to help with the sunscreen, who is he to say no?
Relationships: Yassen Gregorovich/Alex Rider
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Grin And Bare It

Alex stretched out luxuriously on the striped towel, wriggling persistently until the warm ridges of sand beneath it shifted enough to comfortably fit the shape of his body. The sun was hot on his back – and not just his back, as Alex was currently wearing nothing but a pair of sunglasses.

When they’d told him this mission involved a nudist beach his initial reaction had been to tell them where to stick it, and he still wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up here. As usual, there’d been no one else. Still, it wasn’t as bad as he’d expected. Everyone around him was doing the same after all, and he’d have stuck out more if he had been wearing clothes. It felt surprisingly freeing, and he was even considering going for a swim. The warm water would feel incredible on his naked body, and from the sea he would be able to survey the people on the beach without it looking like he was staring – which would be awkward in any number of ways.

But that could come later. For now he was content to lie there and soak up the sun for a while, let the scattering of other people on the beach get used to his presence without drawing attention to himself.

In this, he had already failed. A man sitting a short distance away had watched his arrival, and then carried on watching with interest, as Alex’s undulations to try and make himself comfortable on the sand had resulted in his arse bobbing up and down in quite an eyecatching fashion.

Oblivious to his audience, Alex squirmed a little in pleasure at the unaccustomed feeling of fresh air all over his body, his skin prickling already in the heat. He pushed his fingers into the fine sand at the edge of the towel, carding through the loose grains and enjoying the sensation. He hadn’t had many chances to lie around on beaches, as a kid his uncle would have had him up and doing activities, and as an adult he’d mostly been too busy. Not to mention he had nobody to go on holiday with.

“You should put sunscreen on. With such fair colouring you will burn.”

Alex jumped and rolled over, face flushing red from more than the heat as he realised he’d inadvertently given a complete stranger a full-frontal view. Still, the man standing over him was naked as well, just a rolled towel hanging around his neck. From this angle Alex had quite an interesting view, and he cleared his throat, sitting up.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” The man squatted down beside him so they were more on a level. Alex vaguely remembered walking past him when he’d arrived. “I hope you’ll forgive the intrusion. But people don’t always realise how quickly they will burn in delicate areas when they first start coming here.”

“How did you know?” Alex stammered.

“Your tan lines.” The man smiled, and Alex felt another flush of heat that had nothing to do with the weather. He also realised the man had no tan lines himself, which suggested he was rather more of a regular here. 

“Sorry, I’m being rude. My name’s Yassen.”

“Alex,” said Alex automatically, then winced. He was supposed to be called Simon. Still, he supposed it didn’t matter. “Thanks for the tip.” 

“Oh, that comes later.”

“What?”

“What? Sorry, nothing.” Yassen sat down beside him on the sand, seemingly content to stay. Alex felt a flash of annoyance. He was supposed to be looking for someone, he could hardly do that with someone right there. Still, the man was quite handsome, and Alex was flattered by his attention. 

Alex studied him surreptitiously. Now he had time to look, he noticed a few pale scar lines beneath the tan, and he was suddenly unwelcomely reminded of his own, criss-crossing his upper back like ridges of wet sand. He rarely took his shirt off in public for exactly that reason, and it occurred to him it wasn’t just his backside that was in danger of burning. He should have put sunblock on before leaving the hotel. 

He searched through his bag, and groaned.

“Problem?” 

“I must have left my suntan lotion behind,” Alex admitted. This was an issue. He couldn’t leave the beach, this was exactly the time he was supposed to be picking up and trailing the man he was looking for. But Yassen was right, he would quickly burn in this fierce heat without shelter. He could put his top on, but then he’d look out of place, and the last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself. 

“I have some? You’ve welcome to use it.” 

Alex looked up and down the naked man beside him. “I’m not going to ask where you’ve hidden it,” he said, and got a laugh in return.

“My things are just up in the dunes. Coming?” Yassen got to his feet and Alex followed automatically. He’d only be gone a few minutes, and it would ultimately mean he could stay here longer. It was worth the risk.

Yassen lead him round the edge of the dune to a hollow with a bag and another towel. 

“Make yourself at home,” he offered, indicating the towel with a wave of his hand. Alex sat down cautiously. He hadn’t meant to leave the beach for long, but he could hardly ask to walk off with the man’s lotion. 

Alex had to admit too that he felt a little more at ease out of sight of the crowds. Every so often someone would walk past higher up, head and shoulders visible beyond the dunes and he realised they weren’t far from the main path, but the hollow had the illusion of privacy. He felt his shoulders relax and unconsciously let out a sigh.

“You want me to do your back?” Yassen sat down next to him, turning the tube of cream idly in his left hand. 

“Oh, I – er,” Alex stammered. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to be too forward.” Yassen offered him the tube with a wry smile, and Alex could have kicked himself. 

“No, er – it’s fine,” he heard himself say. “Thank you, yes.” He lay down awkwardly on the towel, heart thumping. What was he doing? He hadn’t even had so much as a date in months, and here he was letting a hot stranger put his hands all over him? Actually, now he came to think about it, those two things might be related after all.

The sudden squirt of suncream came as a cold shock on his hot skin, and he jumped.

“Sorry.” Yassen sounded amused. “It’ll soon warm up.” His hands chased the lotion up and over Alex’s shoulders, smearing it around and smoothing it in. His fingers were firm and soothing, and Alex let another tiny sigh escape him, letting his head sag onto his folded arms.

“Feel good?” Yassen murmured, and Alex murmured an affirmative. It felt almost more like a massage, Yassen’s hands working out the kinks in his shoulders at the same time as working in the sunblock. It smelt nice too, reminding him of childhood and the way the summers seemed to be longer then.

Yassen’s hands gradually moved lower, and suddenly childhood was the furthest thing from Alex’s mind. In the warm haze that had descended on his brain since Yassen had started doing this he’d briefly forgotten he was naked, until the same warm hands stroked down over his bare arse.

Alex jerked slightly, and bit down on a squeak of surprise. He forced himself to lie still, thinking that to make a fuss would be more embarrassing than to let him get on with it. There was nothing overtly sexual about what Yassen was doing, he wasn’t groping Alex, he was just rubbing in the suncream. He was moving on down Alex’s legs now, and yes, Alex probably could have done that bit himself, but it was rather nice to lie there and be ministered to.

Yassen reached his ankles and Alex thought he should probably sit up and say thank you and leave. Except – Yassen was working his way up again. More suncream, fingers caressing the crease at the back of his knees, dipping between his thighs, running along the mound of his buttocks.

Alex realised with a guilty horror that he was getting hard. How the hell was he supposed to sit up now? Maybe he could borrow the man’s towel or something. How could he have let this happen? He tried to will his erection away again, to no avail. It didn’t help that the hands were still exploring around his arse, which must be the best protected patch of skin in the western hemisphere by now.

It very belatedly occurred to Alex that perhaps this wasn’t quite as innocently intended as he’d first assumed. A moment later a slick finger slipped between his cheeks and rubbed over his hole and Alex nearly bit his own arm.

“I think by definition the sun don’t shine up there,” he managed.

“One can never be too careful,” came the reply. “Would you like me to do the front?”

“I’m not sure you want me to turn over right now,” Alex said awkwardly. 

“Perhaps you should let me be the judge of that?”

Alex self-consciously rolled onto his back. His dick was sticking skywards but Yassen didn’t so much as blink. He squeezed out more lotion into his hands and went to work.

After a while Alex flopped back on the towel and closed his eyes. Yassen was thorough and gentle and Alex’s skin was practically humming where he’d been touched. He hadn’t had this much contact since – well, possibly ever. He’d had sex, sure, but – no one had ever spent this much time just touching him, stroking him, paying him attention. And this wasn’t even sex. Yassen had so far carefully avoided touching his groin, working around it solicitously.

It didn’t take Alex long to realise he wanted him to. Every time Yassen’s fingers skated closer, Alex bit his lip and prayed, but they never quite got there.

Eventually the hands on him slowed and Alex opened his eyes, the world assuming a blue tint after having the sun on his eyelids for so long. He sat up a little, leaning back on his elbows. Yassen was watching him.

“Would you like me to finish the job?” he asked, voice lower and tighter than it had been before. Alex suddenly noticed that he wasn’t the only one with an erection now. 

“Yes,” Alex croaked, and cleared his throat. “Please. If you want?”

“Oh. I want,” Yassen said, leaning forwards. “I want very much indeed Alex.”

Alex was briefly glad he’d given him his real name after all. It would have been weird to be called Simon at a time like this.

Then Yassen’s warm hand closed around his cock and all other thoughts went out of his head.

Slippery fingers stroked him with the same thoroughness that had massaged the rest of his body and Alex lay down again, bucking into the touch with a shameless enjoyment. It briefly crossed his mind that they were visible from the path, but he mentally shrugged. People shouldn’t be looking. And he had to admit it did confer an added thrill to know they could be seen. 

Alex arched his back and pushed into Yassen’s fist, enjoying the slip of the lotion and the drag of his fingers, feeling his orgasm building by the second. 

“I can’t – I’m close,” he stuttered out in warning, and got a look in return that nearly made him blow his load there and then.

“Come for me then,” Yassen said, voice low and intent. “Come for me Alex. Spill for me.”

“Fuck.” Alex went rigid, his dick pulsing in Yassen’s grip as he came messily all over his stomach. 

Yassen stroked him through it, then trailed his fingers through the streaks afterwards like he had with the lotion. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, and Alex gave him a breathless smile. “Do you mind if I – ?” Yassen gestured to himself, and Alex nodded.

“Go ahead,” he managed, wondering if he should offer to return the favour – but Yassen was already pumping himself, kneeling up so he was looming over Alex where he still lay supine on the towel.

“Oh – God,” Alex breathed, transfixed by the sight of Yassen’s cock sliding through the circle of his fingers, of Yassen’s flushed face, of his muscular arms and chest – Alex realised that what was lubricating Yassen’s fingers now wasn’t suntan lotion any more but Alex’s own release, and he bit down on a moan. 

Jerking off over Alex’s exposed body, it didn’t take Yassen long to come. He gripped himself with the quietest of groans and let fly all over Alex’s chest.

He sank back onto his heels, considering the effect with a sigh of satisfaction. Alex was painted from chin to groin with their mingled semen, and looked dazed.

“Do you think it has moisturising qualities?” Yassen mused. “Has to be a relatively high water content, I assume.”

“I don’t think I’m gonna bottle it anytime soon,” Alex retorted, sitting up. He was belatedly realising how long he’d spent away from the beach and his bag. He reached out and pulled the towel away from round Yassen’s neck, intending to wipe himself down, and realised it had been hiding another scar, ruler-straight, across the side of his neck.

Alex froze. The man he was supposed to be looking out for – the very dangerous, not to be approached man he was looking out for – supposedly had exactly such an identifying mark. 

He tried for nonchalance, but it was clearly too late. Yassen had seen the direction of his gaze. 

“I guess this is my cue to leave.” Yassen was on his feet before Alex could move, and he had a brief moment of feeling horribly vulnerable, lying naked at Yassen’s feet. But Yassen just looked down at him and smirked. “You really do look good like that,” he said conversationally. Then he reached down, grabbed his bag, and headed into the dunes before Alex could so much as stand up. 

What could he do anyway, chase him looking like this? Alex wiped himself down with the towel Yassen had left behind, noting with a sigh the sound of a motorbike engine starting up somewhere not far away. 

He made his way slowly back to where he’d left his bag, and his foot kicked something buried in the sand. His own bottle of sunblock. Yassen must have slipped it out of his bag when he sat down.

Alex sat down heavily, taking in the implications of this. And couldn’t stop the guilty smile that crept across his face. 

-


End file.
